


Who runs the world?

by AngelOnFire (Katherine3)



Series: Neil with DID [13]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine3/pseuds/AngelOnFire
Summary: Things get complicated in the locker room.





	Who runs the world?

**Author's Note:**

> There's a "graphic depictions of violance" warning, but it's just a punch in the face. I decided to check it anyway, just to be sure that everything is properly tagged.
> 
> Thank you so much to all of my DID consultants, I'm very grateful for all of your help.

Neil mumbles something into his locker and Matt frowns softly, not quite understanding.

“What did you say?” He asks, leaning over to his best friend to hear better.

As a reply he gets a groan and a sentence in French that he doesn’t understand.

“Oh no,” Kevin mumbles, moving closer to them and saying something back.

They talk for a moment and all Matt understands is when Kevin says a ‘no’, ‘Neil’ and ‘fuck you’.

“What’s going on, boys?” Andrew asks, walking over to them with raised eyebrow.

Matt looks up at Kevin for translation and the striker sighs deeply, clearly very angry.

“Alex here decided it’s the perfect situation for him to front. Right before a game. Are you stupid, you refuse to play, what use we’d have with you? We need Neil.”

Alex replies something that makes Kevin huff loudly, “we don’t need a strategic thinker, we have Wymack for that. We need a striker. Give us Neil back.”

Matt perfectly understands the ‘no’ as Alex crosses his arms over his chest, giving Kevin an attitude as he replied.

Kevin’s face turns even more red than it was before and it seems like he wants to murder Alex or something. Andrew must’ve thought the same as both him and Matt move a little closer to the pair at the same time.

“Look, if you don’t give us Neil back in the next 5 minutes, I’ll force him out of you,” Kevin warns and turns, but froze at the reply he gets.

Matt doesn’t understand what he said, but he is sure it was an equivalent of ‘go fuck yourself’. Kevin goes back to his locker to finish putting on his gear, glaring at Alex once in a while. Matt sighs softly and just shakes his head at Alex, disapprovingly. He can hear Aaron and Nicky groaning, because if they don’t get Neil, they won’t be able to win this game. Well, if they don’t get Neil there’s a change that their number ten won’t go out into the court at all.

“Hey, Alex,” Matt whispers to the other. Alex looks at him, his eyebrows raised as if he expects Matt to also make any demands. “It’s not that we don’t like you, but Kevin is very passionate about exy and we really need Neil to win, so could you maybe...” he asks nicely, hoping that it’d help.

Alex doesn’t give him as much attitude as he did Kevin, or at least Matt doesn’t think so, as he can’t understand the reply anyway. He has a feeling that they won’t be getting Neil back any time soon.

The rest of the foxes just get back to putting on their gear, but soon the five minutes pass and Kevin is back in Alex’s face.

“So, how is this gonna be?” Kevin asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Day, come on,” Matt says, putting his hand on Kevin’s shoulder, trying to fix the situation, but it clearly doesn’t work as the other man pushes his hand off.

“Is Neil coming back?” Kevin asks, taking another step towards Alex. Matt wants to react and he can also see Andrew getting close again, but before any of them can do anything Kevin gets punched in the jaw.

“Leave him the fuck alone,” Neil, or rather his alter says, quite loud and aggressively. “You think you can push us around because we’re smaller, asshole?” They yell, looking at Kevin who’s lip just started to bleed.

The taller striker moves his finger to his lip and hisses softly as he touches the cut and then looks down at his finger with blood on it.

After a moment of silence and everyone staring at Neil, Andrew finally decides to speak.

“Guys, this is Maya,” he announces, before he gets back to doing his own thing, as if nothing happened.

Before anyone can react, Wymack walks into the locker room with a frown, “I hear shouting, what’s going on? What the hell happened to your face, Kevin?” the coach demandes.

“Nothing,” Kevin only mumbles, eyeing Maya up and down, before he goes to his own locker.

“Anyone else wanna explain?”

“The tall guy was threatening us so he got what he deserved,” Neil, Maya, explains.

“Right….” Wymack says, narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest, “anyone has something to ad?”

“Alex fronted,” Matt decides to explain and doesn’t miss the ‘oh, for fuck’s sake’ that his coach mumbles quietly, “and Kevin wanted to bring Neil back for the game, but things escalated and now, Maya is here.”

Wymack hums as he watches his new team member carefully, “are you good with a racket, Maya?” he asks.

“Better than half of those morons,” Maya replies with a shrug, as she puts on the rest of Neil’s gear.

“Great, we don’t need Neil, we have Maya, see you on the court in five minutes. And try not to punch anyone else, please. We need them in one piece.”

“Yes, coach” Maya exclaimes, before she grabs Neil’s racket and huffs something that sounds like ‘fucking boys’, before she leaves the locker room. Matt isn’t sure, but he suspectes she went to talk to other girls.

After Wymack left there is just silence in the locker room as everyone try to process what just happened.

“So, um… do we like Maya?” Matt asks, looking around at the other men.

“I like Maya,” Aaron speaks and it is probably the first time that Matt has ever seen him smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments (especially comments) will be very, very, very much appreciated.
> 
> If someone with DID reads this and finds something offensive or inaccurate, please don't be mean to me. I did a lot of research, but I obviously don't know everything. You can inform me in the comments if I did something wrong and I'll try my best to fix it.


End file.
